


синяки и побои.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bullying, Character Study, College, Curtain Fic, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Male-Female Friendship, Military, Muteness, Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, University, Women in the Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Он открывает дверь в такую привычную и уже родную комнату, думая о том, что сейчас зажжет свечи, стащит мундир и на несколько часов забудется под постелью, но на ней уже что-то шевелится. Он почти вскрикивает, прикусывая щеку, а она закатывает глаза, пряча тонкий ключик в рукаве. На ее лице — целое васильковое поле из синяков, ссадин и уже подсохших кровоподтеков. "Это я. Успокойся."





	синяки и побои.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> тем ребятам, которые держали меня за руки во время врайтблока. правда. спасибо, что напоминали о том, что я писатель, даже если я давно не писала. вы лучшие.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> технически, это опять же фик по "призракам солтмарша", но здесь только мой рс и ее друг из ее бэкстори. буквально стадик их отношений, на случай, если они будут в одной комнате.

— Миранда.  
Два глаза, — кристально голубой и алеющий лопнувшими сосудами, — рассматривают простую комнатушку «десять-золотых-в-месяц-потому-что-район-хороший», пол, потолок, стены, книжные полки, что угодно, но не человека, стоящего прямо напротив нее. Он же, скрестивший руки на груди и хмурящий широкие брови, не сводит своего взгляда. Точнее, не сводит взгляда с отекшего кольца вокруг одного из этих самых глаз.  
— Миранда!  
«Что?»  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Он обводит рукой собственное смуглое лицо, делая акцент на правом глазу. У нее болел левый. — Совсем?  
«Я хочу приложить что-то холодное.»  
— Тебя ничего не смущает, да.  
«Меня смущает, что льда у тебя, в этой экономике, не будет, но мне сойдет и ложка.»  
— Ты- Ты буквально вламываешься в мою комнату, посреди вечера, побитая и помятая, будто тебя лошадью переехало.   
«Лошадь не может переехать. Она затаптывает.»  
— Я серьезно!  
«А я Миранда.»  
Он издает странный звук, похожий на вой, и пытается ударить рукой по столу в полной фрустрации, но промахивается, и его ладонь едва ли не задевает его ногу. Она фыркает — смеяться больно, щека ноет и зудит, будто у нее во рту сидит мышь, прогрызающая свой путь наружу изнутри.   
— Нет, так не пойдет. Я, вообще-то, взрослый человек, ты — взрослый человек. И сейчас один взрослый человек спросит другого: что произошло?  
«Я ударилась, Коннор.»  
— Извини? — Он замирает, нервно дергая себя за вихрастые черные волосы, и щурится. Никогда ей не нравилось, как он щурится. — Я не расслышал, о чей кулак ты ударилась лицом несколько раз подряд, неосторожно споткнувшись?  
«Ладно. Я подралась, Коннор. Это сделает твой вечер немного лучше, да?»  
— Наоборот. — Он устало трет виски, прикрывая глаза. Миранде казалось, что наседка или гувернер из него бы получились куда более талантливые, чем морской офицер, так сильно он трясется над… Всем. — Мы ведь друзья. Ты, напомню. Именно поэтому ты завалилась в мой дом. Потому что мы друзья, и у тебя есть от него ключ.  
«Ладно!» Здесь она всплескивает руками, делая акцент на сказанном. «Я подралась, Коннор, и, учитывая мои превосходные физические данные, телосложение струганого картофеля и особенно симпатичное лицо, Адриан приложил его несколько раз сначала о стену, затем об землю.»  
— Адриан Гудман? — Миранда видит, как сужаются его зрачки, и зеленые глаза теряют всякий блеск.  
«У нас больше нет общих знакомых с таким именем.»  
— Безмозглый, тянущий на идиотию в тяжелой степени Адриан Гудман, проклятый богами и помешанный на длине своей рапиры, глотающая пыль крыса в мундире? — Он делает пару шагов к своей кровати, двигает Миранду немного в сторону и выуживает небольшой кусочек, оставшийся от перерезанной ткани для перевязки. — Самый большой клоун в цирке, выгнанный из города из-за того, что над ним уж слишком громко смеялись и у стариков разрывались внутренние органы, позор для всех тех людей, что хороши, люди, или их зовут Адриан. Этот Адриан Гудман?  
Она удивленно таращит глаза, приоткрыв рот. Здесь стоило бы присвистнуть, но у нее никогда не получалось свистеть как следует.  
— Я. У меня нет слов, надеюсь ты понимаешь. — Он игнорирует агрессивную жестикуляцию о том, что его буквально только что порвало словами, и наклоняется над кувшином для умывания. — Какая же подлость. Если бы- Нет, он бы не вызвал тебя на дуэль, потому что он трус. И потому что, ты бы, скорее всего, надрала ему зад.  
«Не сомневаюсь. Ты не отвлекайся, пожалуйста, или давай я сама все сделаю.»  
— Подумать только, накинуться на человека с кулаками! Нет, мне просто интересно…  
«Эта драка, вообще-то, такая же интересная по своему содержанию, как полуторачасовая лекция кое-кого о том, что Великой Чумы в Дануотере никогда не было, и это проект их правительства для создания сверхрасы, Коннор.»  
— …Ну нет, вообще-то ты знаешь, что здесь я прав.  
«Подожди.»  
— Я имею в виду, ты замечала когда-нибудь, что их торговые корабли почти не тонут? Я даже не про стихийные бедствия сейчас, это другой разговор.  
«Остановись сейчас.»  
— Я про нападения; в какой-то период времени, их просто начали избегать, после стычки или двух. Как этой самой чумы, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. — Коннор взмахивает руками, движениями напоминая долговязую цаплю посреди болота. В его глазах появляется этот самый, нездоровый блеск, и Миранда, плюнув на боль в висках, хватается за голову. Началось. — И мы оба знаем, что обычным оружием их не напугаешь, учитывая, что у них там какой-то собственный ноу-хау с порохом и металлом, помнишь, я рассказывал. А значит! Значит, их пугает сам экипаж этих небольших кораблей.  
«Коннор, пожалуйста.»  
Но он уже не слушает. Брызги воды от куска ткани в его руках оставляют на простыни и рукавах парня влажные подтеки и следы от капель, пока он наворачивает круг за кругом, прежде чем остановиться прямо перед ней.  
— Только представь себе! Полулюди-полурыбы, выносливые и не испытывающие жалости. Идеальные убийцы, чувствующие запах крови, как акулы. Или имеющие стадное чутье и шестое чувство, как, не знаю, форель?  
По спине Миранды пробегает холодок, когда мокрая тряпка касается синяка.  
«Мне кажется, тебе стоит поменьше читать всякого в мягком переплете.»  
— Или люди-репти- … Хотя нет. Нет, они же там как раз и живут. — Коннор сдувает вихрастую челку со лба и осуждающе качает головой. — Вроде бы. Нет, ну ты даешь, конечно. Сильно зудит?  
«До выпуска заживет, а там уже не важно.»   
— И за что он тебя так? — Он, не глядя, пытается сесть на угол тумбочки и тихо выругивается, ловя собственные листы пергамента и запасные перья, что задел бедром. — В смысле. Я знаю, что повод чисто формальный, но мне просто интересно, что он выдумал на этот раз. Знаешь, ради науки.  
«Ради науки можешь у него лично спросить.»  
— Ну, слушай, как только он соизволит признать мое существование, я сразу устрою ему интервью. Я уже готовлю вопросы. Что-то в духе… — Коннор поправляет несуществующие очки и нескладно низким, хрипловатым и явно «профессиональным» на его взгляд голосом, начинает говорить. — Мистер Гудман, каково это, быть первым кадетом королевского флота, оперирующим без мозга?   
«Мне кажется, ты уже указывал на этот его недостаток, пару минут назад. Повторяешься, Уэйтли.»  
— Эй!  
«Для жеста повторение нужно две руки. Ты должен ценить то, как по-идиотски я выгляжу с этой тряпкой под глазом, и принимать мою критику.»  
— На самом деле, недальновидно с его стороны. Ты ведь можешь, допустим, обратиться к капитану Стелл? Следы побоев... — Он делает паузу, и извергает из себя всего одно слово, прежде чем расплыться в идиотской улыбке. — …Налицо.  
Его смех глохнет где-то за подушкой — Миранда неплохо целится, а Коннор плохо уклоняется. Не то, чтобы он пытался, впрочем. Сам понимает, что заслужил.   
— Ладно, ладно, ты можешь. Ты имеешь право придушить меня, а затем всунуть, э, голову в ремень и сказать, что это было самоубийство, но, во-первых, подумай о моей бедной матери, тебе, кстати, привет от нее, вчера пришли письма. И к тому же, во-вторых. Я был абсолютно серьезен. Ну и ко всему прочему, касательно Стелл. Ты же ей нравишься. Так что, все будет…  
«Не вариант.»  
— А? Почему?  
Миранда задумчиво щупает распухшую скулу и забавно морщит нос, будто подбирая нужные слова:  
«Я его укусила.»  
Коннор в абсолютной тишине откидывает подушку с идеально ровным отпечатком его лица в сторону, на свою кровать, а затем снова поднимает на нее взгляд. Суеверный страх и плохо скрываемое восхищение.  
— Ты что.  
«Я его укусила. За руку. Визжал как свинья нерезаная.»  
— Значит, нам точно нужно идти к Стелл до того, как он пожаловался кому-то еще, рассказывая о том, что кадет Марш, между прочим, не просто гидрофоб, а потенциальный разносчик бешенства и он умирает. От смерти. — Коннор вскакивает на ноги, расхлябанными жестами пытаясь привести свою форму в порядок, и делает шаг к двери. — Я не думаю, что тебя посадят на карантин, но-…  
«Не посмеет.»  
— Что? С чего бы?  
«Ну, у него же есть чувство собственного достоинства.»  
— Миранда, ты не можешь поставить все на его потенциальную мужскую гордость. В смысле, если ты хочешь острых ощущений, я могу тебе предложить начать играть в карты или ставить на лошадей. Понимаешь, это куда более продуктивно. — Он какое-то время мечется между ней и между дверью, а затем все же останавливается рядом, обхватывая ее руку в свою. — Что я хочу сказать: тебе не обязательно бодаться с ним в одиночку.   
«Я не собираюсь жаловаться. Сказала же, заживет.»  
— Слушай, ты конечно уже привыкла к тому, что я паникую по любому поводу, но что ты тогда скажешь на парах? Что упала с лестницы, а у той оказалась персональная вендетта по отношению к твоему лицу? — Вздох. Коннор непривычно серьезен, когда сжимает свою хватку, и Миранде приходится чуть ли не силой вырывать свою ладонь, чтобы продолжить разговор. — А? Прости. Но послушай, ты же знаешь, что у тебя будут проблемы.  
«Драить пол вилкой не так уж и сложно, Коннор. Справлюсь.»  
— Подожди! — Он чуть ли не падает с ног, когда она поднимается с его кровати, оставляя уже подсохшую ткань на спинке стула. — Остановись? Прошу тебя.  
Дверь начинает скрипеть, словно кошка, которой прищемили хвост, и она морщится. Он уже столько раз обещал ей смазать петли, что если бы за это ей платили, то…  
— Миранда. Пожалуйста.  
Ответа нет. Но шагов в коридоре, в принципе, тоже, и между ними повисает неловкая тишина, нарушаемая только звуками гремящей посуды и смеха снизу.  
— Он ведь этого и добивается. Чтобы ты молчала, прости, звучит немного криво, но ты понимаешь. — Коннор останавливается прямо за ее спиной, и Миранде не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы представить, как он по-птичьи склоняет голову набок, покусывая тонкие и обветрившиеся губы. — Бойкот только помогает ему делать все, что в голову придет. Я не- Я знаю, что ты справишься, но один в поле не воин и все такое прочее.  
Ответа нет. Она переминается с пятки на носок, чувствуя, как бледное лицо покрывается алыми пятнами то ли от стыда, то ли от злости. Коннор всегда читал лекции, не стоило приходить к нему и надеяться, что он просто приложит к ее лицу холодненькое, без очередного монолога на минут двадцать.  
Лекции, впрочем, не следует. Его рука опускается на ее плечо, прежде чем Коннор слабо стискивает ее руку в не самых изящных, но очень крепких объятиях, и тяжко вздыхает. Через пару мгновений его лицо озаряет улыбка, впрочем, такая яркая и по-крысиному веселая, что ее хватает на то, чтобы осветить весь коридор.  
— А еще. Это немного не в моем стиле, но разве ты не хочешь посмотреть на его лицо, когда капитан Стелл поднимет его и начнет отчитывать? А она поднимет. Ты сама знаешь, поднимет так, что он, э, вряд ли сядет. До конца этой недели так точно.  
Ответа нет.  
— Миранда?  
«Я думаю, ее кабинет еще открыт.»  
Миранда хлопает его по ладони, улыбается и тут же морщится, чувствуя, как горячая скула и припухшее веко отзываются ноющей жгучей болью. Красный, как у воблы, глаз явно будет сходить еще пару дней.  
«И еще, знаешь, пока не ушли? Тащи сюда побольше холодного.»


End file.
